Les liens du sang
by aki-ao
Summary: lorsque Père m'evoya a Poudlaird cette année là, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se produire et du fait que quelque soit le dénouement, je détruirais les liens de mon propre sang
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

C'est a la suite du décès de Dumbledore que je fis mon apparition a Poudlard, Père m'y envoya, pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Grâce a l'enseignement qu'il m'avait donné je n'avais aucune lacune et l'on m'accepta en septième année. Cette inscription ne fut pas sans ennui certain, l'on m'attribua un nom d'emprunt. Lors de cette année donc, non seulement je perdais ma place auprès de Père mais de plus je perdais toute dignité, abandonnant ma véritable identité. Je prenais cette décision de Père comme un exil dont je ne cernais aucunement la raison. Pour moi il était indubitable que ma présence était requise non pas dans cette école de magie de seconde classe, si ce n'était que quatrième zone, mais bel et bien au coté de Père qui allait cette année là mener une des plus grandes bataille de ce siècle si ce n'était du millénaire. Cela dit mon arrivée a Poudlard n'avait pas que des inconvénients, j'allais observer de mes propres yeux l'ampleur des pouvoirs de Monsieur Potter et rien ne m'interdisait quoique cela soit, en ce qui le concernait, mis a part bien sûr, me lier d'amitié véritable envers lui Pour ma part, je ne savais pas encre exactement quelle attitude j'adopterais. Me lier d'une fausse amitié auprès de lui m'assurait la sécurité de ma position, de plus j'aurais tout loisirs de l'espionner lui e ses sujets, comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ? Une voix grave siffla :

-Granger et Weasley

-Oui exact

Hermione la vierge intellect et Ron le Rouge, ces êtres d'ailleurs attirait a leur manière mon attention. Que Potter survive cela pouvait se concevoir, Potter était né pour survivre, mais que ces deux sorciers survivent eux aussi cela me paraissait inconcevable, ou tout du moins inacceptable. En toute honnêteté je dois avouer, qu'il n'y avait pas que ces derniers qui attirait mon attention, le retour de Monsieur Malefoy attirait ma curiosité, bien qu'innocenté sur toutes les pages de la gazette des sorciers, son retour allait de toute évidence en outrer plus d'un. Le triste de mon histoire était sûrement le fait que même si je les connaissais tous pour les avoir observé, où leur avoir parler (dans le cas de Draco), aucun de ces derniers ne m'avait jamais vu, de nouveau le sentiment d'humiliation remplit mon âme. Londres dans son brouillard, sous sa pluie, ses ruelles crasseuses : Tout me répugnait, de même que la chambre d'hôtel que Père m'avait attribuée. Les billets de train posés sur la table de chevet, mes affaires scellées prêtent a quitter les lieux. La gare a quelque minute de là. J'observais de par le balcon minuscule, cette fichue ville. L'épais brouillard m'empêcha bientôt de voir jusqu'à ma porte vitrée. Je serrais les dents et m'interdisait toute utilisations de magie. Glacée, je rentais donc dans cette chambre où il me semblait étouffée. C'est donc de piètre humeur que je m'installai dans le fauteuil proche de la table basse, je sortie ma coc de ma poche et en fit plusieurs rails que je m'empressai de faire disparaître puis avant que mon esprit ne m'abandonna entièrement je m'avalai deux verres de bon whisky, cet alcool moldu me plaisait plus que tout autre, n'en déplaise a Père. Je m'assoupis après été prise de fièvre et de tremblements….


	2. Chapter 2

Le rêve que je fis, fut, pour le moins étrange lors de cette nuit là, je me retrouvais au milieu d'un champ de ruine, entourer de cadavre, a genouillée, blessée et essoufflée, j'eus du mal a me remettre sur pied, debout, je vis arriver une silhouette menaçante, « Avada Kedavra » le sort fit son effet plus vite que je n'avais escompter. La vu de l'homme que je venais d'exécuter me réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur, le souffle couper, j'eus du mal a réalisé ce que j'avais vu, je venais de tuer Père, de le tuer une fois de plus, de manière définitive. Après avoir reprit mes esprits, je m'empressa de quitter l'hôtel minable, et me rendit à la gare, quai, neuf, trois quarts. J'arriva à l'avance ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, je regardais cette foule de moldus passés sans aucune idée de la réalité de notre existence, ces inconnus courant dans les quais, avec dégoût, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui me dégoûtait le plus, le fait que je sois au courant de l'existence de la magie, de mon pouvoir ou bien dégoûter de leurs orgueils. Mon attention se concentra sur deux adolescents a la chevelure flamboyante, qui apparurent brusquement a quelque pas de moi seulement. Il devait s'agir des Weasley, il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de Ron et de Giny, bien que le nom du garçon m'échappait souvent, je retenais très bien Giny, car son prénom sonnait comme l'alcool moldu, le Gin. Difficile également d'omettre le prénom de la fille qui avait su séduire Monsieur Potter. Je l'observai longuement cette gamine, de toute évidence, Potter n'était pas porter sur le physique. Je devrais donc utiliser un autre procédé pour l'amener à ma toile. J'allumais une cigarette sans cesser de les observer, ils vinrent me rejoindre, ron, rassemblant tout son courage, me demanda en bafouillant :

Bonjour, tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi ?

Qu'avait-il remarquer en premier, mes valises atypiques ? Mon boa ? Un de mes grimoires ? Qu'importait à présent que le dialogue était ouvert il me fallait lui répondre :

Quai neuf trois quarts exactement.

Il rougit, bien vite sa sœur fit irruption, elle me tendit la main et me salua en se présentant :

Salut moi c'est Giny, et lui c'est mon frère ron.

Je lui répondit d'un signe de tête, cette conduite laissa un léger froid, mais ron s'empressa d'y remédier :

Tu es nouvelle ?

J'aurais aimer allumer une nouvelle cigarette mais estimai que cette décision serait mal-venue je toussotai puis repris d'une voix sobre :

-A Poudlard, oui.

C'est alors que Giny poursuivit de manière effrontée :

-D'où viens-tu ?

Ron me sauva à nouveau la mise :

-Giny, arête de l'embêter veux-tu.

Il se tourna vers moi :

-Pardonne ma sœur, Giny est trop curieuse.

Je toussa, Giny fonça la première au travers de la colonne, ron me proposa de passer avant lui ce que je refusa bien évidemment, le rouquin disparu a son tour, je souffla un instant puis leur emboîtèrent leur pas. Arrivée au quai neuf trois quarts Giny et Ron avaient rejoint un brun et une fille châtain clair a n'en point douter le fameux Potter et la vierge intellect. Visiblement, si je me manifestais à eux j'allais sûrement les offenser ? Je resta à distance, du moins assez pour écouter leurs conversations qui me désintéressa très vite. Qu'avais-je à faire de leur retrouvaille ? Alors que je m'offris une nouvelle Lucky, on me bouscula, je me retourna de suite outrée, mais lorsque mes yeux arrivèrent sur le visage angélique et la chevelure blonde du crétin, ma colère s'envola, il s'agissait certes d'un crétin mais d'un imbécile que je connaissais, le serpentard innocenter, le dandy blondinet, celui qui était coupable pour une grande partie de la mort de Dumbledord, celui dont parlait la gazette des sorciers. Le regard noir il prit la parole :

-Ne pourrais-tu pas te pousser ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, je lui tourna le dos et partis en direction du train. Son arrogance me plaisait, mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu, pour régler mes petits comptes. Cette année allait être pour lui une année décisive.

J'embarqua dans le train, c'était d'ailleurs, à y réfléchir la première fois que j'empruntais une de ces machines. La première fois également que je me retrouvais si éloigner de Père.

« _Nous allons nous régaler, ne penses-tu pas ? »_

Je regarda mon boa et lui murmura :

« _Amusant ? Qu'il y a t il d'amusant dans cette situation Méphisto ? Tu ne te rends pas comptes de ce qui nous attend l'ami. Alors je te prierais de tenir ta langue. »_

Personne ne m'avait remarquer et j'en fus soulagée. Je déambula dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un compartiment vide que je m'empressa d'emplir. J'ouvris la cage de Méphisto et lui céda la première banquette. Après avoir ouvert la fenêtre je m'installa à mon tour, à peine eus-je le temps de m'asseoir que l'on toqua à la porte. Ron apparut, rouge de confusion, de toute évidence il n'avait plus de place, je prie le serpent et le mis autour de mon cou, afin de laisser la place au rouquin et a son cher ami, Potter. Tous les deux me regardèrent, mais alors que le regard de Ron était plein de reconnaissance, je ne lisais dans les yeux de Harry que de la méfiance. Méphisto eut la mauvaise idée de prendre la parole :

« _Qu'ils sont ravissants tes petits copains, je dirais même appétissant…. »_

Ses mots ne trouvèrent pas d'écho, lui répondre en fourche-langue serait une erreur, mais le laisser parler risquait de me compromettre, Méphisto renchérit :

« _Tu parais m'entendre petit, petit ? S'il te plaît pourrais-tu dire à la demoiselle qui est là que j'aimerais manger ? »_

Je fronça les sourcils et prie le serpent dans mes mains et le rendit à sa cage je l'observa méchamment et lança à la direction de Ron :

Cela fait deux semaines que je ne lui ai pas donner une seule sourie, alors mon petit s'agite.

Je sourie à Potter. Le voyage aurait put se dérouler sans autre incident, si Ginny ne s'était pas décidée à nous rejoindre. Vêtue de sa robe noire de sorcière, elle avait subitement toute autre allure, son col jaune, ses cheveux roux lisses, ses yeux bleus clairs, elle m'apparut sous un nouveau jour. S'installant à mes cotés, faute de mieux elle me regarda froidement puis regarda tour a tour Harry et Ron. Son arrivée me donna l'occasion de les quitter, je prie mes affaires, afin de me changer.

Arrivée sur le quai, l'air frais me revigora. La vue du géant au cheveu hirsute me déçu, ainsi donc on ne s'était pas débarrasser de lui. Pouldlard allait être une prison pire qu'Askaban. Avoir toutes ses capacités et ne pas avoir le droit de les utilisés…

L'arrivée a Poudlard se déroula rapidement hormis peut être une idiotie ou deux. Mon passage obligatoire sus le choixpeau magique m'exaltait. Bien qu'il était certain que j'allais atterrir chez les serpentards. Du moins le présumais-je. A la table des professeurs se tenait le géant, une vieille ridée habillée n'importe comment, Mcgonagal, sans en douté, je ne reconnu pas les autres. L'absence de Rogue m'attrista. Je prie subitement conscience que mon existence jusqu'ici inconnu de tous, cloîtré dans la demeure de Père, avec pour seule compagnie Méphisto, était révolue. Toute cette foule. Certes la plupart allait périr au cour de cette année mais cela ne me rassurait pas, j'allais tout de même mêler mon existence a la leur. Le silence régnait, l'air était oppressant, visiblement la mort de Dumbledord était toujours dans les esprits de chacun. On amena le choixpeau, poser sur un tabouret l'objet me fit sourire,

_« En ces heures si sombres_

_Où aucun ne connaît le sort du monde ! Me voici à nouveau _

_Moi l'étrange choixpeau_

_C'est moi qui depuis des siècles_

_Livrent les élèves aux maisons_

_De votre inscription dépend votre _

_Instructions_

_Des ordres donnés_

_Désordre ordonné_

_Précipité dans le chaos_

_Où donc sont les héros ?_

_Ils sont la cacher tout comme les traîtres_

_Les scélérats prenez gardes à nos trépas_

_A l'aube d'une nouvelle saison_

_Peut être surgiront de nouvelles maisons_

_Mais avant le renouvellement_

_Il faut que cela s'achève_

_N'espérons pas de trêves_

_Et que les quatre nous préserves_

_Des ténèbres_

_Au combat je ne me livre_

_Je me contente de vous livrer_

_A votre maisonnée_

_C'est moi l'étrange choixpeau _

_Responsable de bien des maux_

_Si une décision peut changer _

_Le chemin que l'on vous prédestine_

_Il faut savoir où se trouve votre cœur_

_Et en mon âme et conscience_

_Je déplore l'absence de mes alliers_

_Et la multitude de mes ennemis_

_Fait bien attention Poudlard_

_Si tu ne te décide_

_Il sera trop tard_

_En attendant ces jours de renouveau_

_Et avant le chaos_

_Confier moi vos petits secret_

Et je vous dirais ou aller…… » 

Mcgonagal se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'entamer la liste des élèves, untel griffondor, untel serpentard, certains malchanceux poustouffle, ou encore serdaigle, tout cela m'ennuyai au plus haut point et je n'osais m'imaginer en cours. Ceux que j'avais appris m'avaient été enseignés par Père, et par lui seul. Ce qui allait peut être m'apporter quelques ennuis dans certaines matières mais cela importait peu. Père m'avait inculquer certaines valeurs qui me seraient utiles. « Réussir ou Mourir » il existait de plus belles devises mais c'était avec celle ci que j'avais grandi.

Harmony Evans

Ainsi donc Père avait un trait d'humour, Harmony, plus personne ne se nommait ainsi. D'un pas décider, je rejoins le tabouret. Le choixpeau sur ma tête, il semblait réfléchir :

Intéressant au possible….

Très bien il me trouvait intéressante, a présent, il n'avait plus qu'à me trouver une maison. Le choixpeau reprit :

Griffondor où Serpentard, que choisir pour vous Mademoiselle Evans ?

Quel était pour moi le plus avantageux ? Il ne fallait pas y réfléchir, pourtant le choixpeau s'agitait, paraissait frémir ou trembler, pour un chapeau dur a décrire, il reprit :

-Voudrais-tu aller dans la maison de ton père ?

Maudit choixpeau, si tu oses dévoiler quoique ce soit je te brûle, les nerfs me montaient. Le choipeau reprit :

-Ou peut être dans celle de ta mère ?

Ma mère a Poudlard ? Dans une maison différente de serpentard ? Ma mère….

Le choixpeau continua :

Que décider ? Griffondor, Serpentard ?

Il n'y avait qu'à me mettre dans les deux, l'alternance avait du charme. Mes pensées le blessa :

-De l'alternance, mademoiselle vous devenez insolente !

Ma patiente a des limites choixpeau ! Tu travail une fois l'année, alors ne vas pas faire de manière !

Voudrais-tu te retrouver dans une maison qui ne te correspondrait pas du tout ?!

S'insurgeait l'objet magique. Peu m'importait Serpentard ou Griffondor, Draco ou Harry, j'arriverais à mes fins. L'objet bondit, Macgonagal le reprit et me dévisagea, tout comme les autres ma discrétion n'était pas l'une de mes nombreuses qualités, la sorcière s'approcha plus près de moi pour me dévisager, elle dépoussiéra le vieux chapeau troué et me le remit. Le choixpeau ne parvenait toujours pas a se décider. Moi a Griffondor, qui avais-je à faire ?

Tu ne manque pas d'audace ni de courage de plus tu parais très douer pour changer d'apparence.

Subtil choixpeau, en ce qui concernait les serpentards je ne doutais nullement de mes capacités, noblesse, pouvoir, détermination, voici ce qui me décrivait depuis toute petite.

Le choixpeau semblait méditer, son indécision paraissait trouble un grand nombre des présents. Je ne pensais plus qu'a me lever et partir de la même façon dont j'étais venu, dans l'anonymat. Que le choixpeau fasse son choix au plus vite, était ma seule requête ce dernier reprit :

Petite, de ce choix dépend peut être l'accomplissement de tant de choses, ce choix est peut être le plus grand de mon existence.

Je toussota, il en faisait trop, tout ce qu'il disait était vrai a n'en pas douter, mais le dire en publique, c'était me livrer à la curiosité de tous. Je regardais la foule, mes yeux trouvèrent ceux de Ron qui me souriait, il avait l'air si naïf ce garçon, mais ce regard, malgré tout calmait mes angoisses, j'entendis le choixpeau rire, je me tourna vers les professeurs, eux aussi restaient perplexes. Le choixpeau après son moment d'euphorie déclara :

Griffondor.

Je me relevai aussitôt et ne pu m'empêcher de crier avec une pointe d'effroi :

-Quoi ?

Le choixpeau toujours sur ma tête répondit :

Je décide l'on m'exécute, c'est ainsi et c'est juste.

Lorsque Macgonagal m'ôta le choixpeau, je prie quelques minutes avant de pouvoir me relever. Si toute cette maudite année allait se déroulée ainsi, cela promettait d'être catastrophique. Griffondor et moi, moi et Griffondor cela tenait de l'antithèse. Je m'installai sur la première chaise venue et me retrouvais au coté de Potter et de compagnie. Peste soit de ce jour maudit ou tout bascula !


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque je m'installai à mon lit, tout me dépassait. Méphisto vint sur mes épaules, horrifiant au passage la plupart des jeunes filles qui délaissèrent leurs affaires et s'enfuirent. Seule avec lui, il prit a nouveau la parole :

« _Tant de rouge et d'or penses-tu que cela ira à ton teint Akira ? »_

_Il n'y a rien de drôle dans la situation Méphisto !_

_« Ne te fait aucun soucie nous sommes tout deux réunis, il n'y a rien a craindre…. »_

Mon silence détrôna mon boa qui vint sur mes genoux

« _Voyons Akira, de tout ceux et celles que j'ai côtoyé, tu es bien la seule auprès de laquelle je ne me suis jamais soucié. »_

Méphisto se roula sur lui-même et reprit :

« _Allons donc, tu vas leur montrer ce que cela s'appel de la vrai magie ! Le sang ne se trompe jamais ! »_

Je lui laissa le lit et entreprit de ranger mes affaires, une fois que cela fut fait, je me mis a la relecture de livres recommandés, le comparant a mes livres de notes, cela me lassa très vite.

Méphisto s'en rendit compte :

_« Va donc dehors Akira, tu étouffes ici, et moi j'ai besoin de calme pour me reposer. »_

Il me fit sourire, je suivis son conseil. Je me retrouvai dans une cour déserte, assise sur un banc de pierre, l'aspect déserté de cette école me convenait mieux. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun importun j'en profita pour allumer une cigarette, je pensais a haute voix :

Le premier venu goûtera à ma baguette.

Cela changera de l'immobilité des griffondors

Draco Malefoy vint orgueilleux, se posté devant moi, j'inhalais une bouffée puis lui renvoyai la fumée, il s'installa a ma droite puis

-Alors cette baguette, j'y goûte ou non ? Petite griffondord ?

Je le propulsais a quelque mètre de là il atterrit dans un tas de feuilles mortes, se relevant aussi prestement que possible, il prit sa baguette et vociféra :

-Cela tu vas me le payer cher misérable !

-Oses le moindre sort et il t'en coûtera Malefoy !

-_Assurdatio._

Muet le pauvre Malefoy perdit ses moyens, je repris ma place en lui parlant :

-Je vois te rendre la parole, mais à la moindre altercation, je t'exécute, sans autres formes de procès. Tout en fumant je vins devant lui et lui dévoila le haut de ma nuque et de ce fait, mon tatouage, le temps de quelques minutes, puis je lui rendis sa voix. Je le releva et repris :

- Garde ta langue et il ne t'arriveras rien.

Il ne souffla mot, la vue de mon tatouage l'avait convaincu, je lui embrassai la joue il en retrouva ses couleur, du blanc livide, il devint rosé, je repris :

-Ressaisissez-vous Monsieur Malefoy, je ne suis pas ici pour vous.

Le jeune homme blond qui avait bien mûrit depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais vu fit un signe de tête. Je lui donnai ma cigarette qu'il fuma aussi tôt. Je lui tapotai la cuisse :

-A présent que les bases sont rétablies tout ira pour le mieux.

Il reprit ses esprits si soudainement que je m'étonnais moi-même.

-Il en va de soit, pour le bien de cet équilibre je me devrais de continuer a vous harceler.

-Tel un Serpentard digne de ce nom.

Il se leva et repartit, a nouveau seule je fut pries de mauvais pressentiments n'en connaissant pas exactement les raisons.

C'est avec une marche de morte de condamnée a mort que je retrouvai la table des Griffondors lorsque vint l'heure du dîner. De manière très digne, j'étais la première arrivée malgré ma marche lente. Je m'installai donc, des troupeaux d'élèves débarquèrent à leurs tours, tous m'évitèrent soigneusement de ce fait, lorsque les Weasley, Potter, et Granger vinrent, ils ne trouvèrent de place qu'auprès de moi. Alors que tous parlaient, mon coter de table était étrangement silencieuse. Ron me regardait a la dérobée, fuyant mon regard, je me redressais et li dit :

-Qu'avez-vous a dire Monsieur Weasley ?

Il devint rouge et toute la table s'éteignit, je les observai tous et reprit :

-Monsieur Weasley ?

Il bafouilla et cela me fit sourire. Pourquoi diable tous me redoutait alors que je n'avais encore rien fait pour l'instant, je me leva et adressa à l'intention de tous :

-Mais dîner donc, je me retire, puisque il apparaît que les lions ont peur de moi.

Cette réplique suffit à me faire remarquer de tous, y comprit des professeurs, Mcgonagal me fixait et m'affronta :

-Qui il y a-t-il Mademoiselle Evans ?

Je m'approchai d'elle

-Il y a que, je les effraies tous je ne sais pour quelles raisons, ce lieu respire l'amertume, les secrets, les silences. J'ai été élevé loin de vous et de votre école. Au cœur de l'Amazonie il n'y a pas de non-dit, ici il n'y a que cela, qu'ais-je donc pour que tous vous m'observiez avec tant de mépris ?

Mcgonagal eut un léger sourire elle se leva t vint a mes cotés :

Vous êtes nouvelle ici et vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de connaître notre défunt Albus Dumbledore qui siègerait a ma place si il était encore en vie.

Et parce qu'il est mort le sens du savoir vivre, le respect d'autrui sont morts également peut être ? Quelles sont donc ces manières qu'ont vos élèves que de s'immobiliser lorsque je parle ?

Mcgonagal me regardait l'air compatissant, le géant Hagrid se leva, un sourire étrange aux lèvres il me saisit le bras et me fit sortir, un fois la porte fermée, il me dit d'une voix grave :

Tu n'es pas du genre tendre toi, ou as-tu étudier ?

Mon père ma tout appris.

Tu ne devrais pas te faire remarquer de la sorte.

Je serrais les poings, si mon attention avait été de me faire remarquer, je les aurais provoqué en duel….

Le géant me regardait silencieux puis repartit rejoindre les autres. Je repartais également en direction de ma chambre et de Méphisto, lorsque Ron me rattrapa, essoufflé :

-Pardonnes moi, je voulais te parler mais je ne savais pas quoi te dire, et puis tout le monde s'est tût alors j'ais perdu tout mes moyens…

-Si tu ne savais pas quoi me dire pourquoi me lorgner ainsi et vouloir me parer ?

Il était intimidé et bafouillait a nouveau :

-C'est, que, à la gare, tu, enfin, je, tu me parais sympathique alors je voulais…

Il était rouge, le petit, mais prit le courage de reprendre :

Et puis il te faut un guide dans le labyrinthe qu'est Poudlard et je serais ravi de pouvoir t'accompagner.

Trop gentil de te dévouer.

Bah, au bout de sept années à Poudlard, j'ai fini par m'habituer ! Et puis avec tout les Wesley qui sont passé dans ces couloirs je peux te dire que si je connais Poudlard, Poudlard me connaît encore mieux.

Je haussai les sourcils :

-Par pure dévotion ?

-T'es d'accord ?

-Guide peut être, pas nourrice.

Il m'offrait sans en prendre conscience la meilleur occasion de me rapprocher de Potter, le rouquin me sourit une nouvelle fois, fier d'avoir sût me convaincre. Ginny, Hermione et Harry le rejoins. Ron gonffler a bloc reprit:

-Harmony, voici Harry, Hermione et ma soeur.

Voyant Harry me serer la main, le visage d'Hermione m'apparut moins sévère, elle me salua a son tour :

-Moi je suis la prefette des Grifondors, si je peux t'aider n'hésite pas.

Ginny se contenta de sourire, je me devais de faire bonne figure :

-Ginny, c'est cela ? Au quai neuf trois quart.

Elle eut un petit rire et e fit oui de la tête, Ron reprit :

-Rentrons a la salle commune avant que tu ne parles de toi !

En se dirigeant vers la salle commune je repris :

Et vous, je ne sais rien à votre propos.

Comme selon mes aspirations ils se figèrent tous Ron demanda sidéré :

-Tu ne connais pas Harry Potter ?

-Comment le connaitrais -je, je viens d'arriver

Hermione poussa doucement Ron et me répéta :

-Harry. Harry Potter.

-Et bien quoi ?

La mine défaite de mes interlocuteurs me ravit, Potter me sourit et pris parole :

-D'où viens toi ?

Question judicieuse Potter, je garda tout mon sang froid et reprit :

J'ai grandi dans la forêt amazonienne, mais allons nous installer à la salle commune voulez-vous ?

Arriver au lieu dit, je m'installai près du feu et reprit ma pseudo biographie :

J'ai vécu jusqu'au mois dernier au milieu de la forêt amazonienne, éduquer par mon père qui, si il n'était pas mort, ne m'aurait pas inscrite ici. Père m'a enseigné vos manières de vivre, la civilisation. Mais jamais je n'ai entendu parler d'un quelconque Potter, navrée.

Hermione répliqua :

Et Lord Voldemort ?

La question m'était des plus amusante :

Qui est ce ce lord ?

Hermione soupçonneuse répliqua méchamment :

Personne n'ignore qui est Lord Voldemort.

-Tout ce que je sais, ou du moins le peu que je connaisse ce sont les données que Père m'a confier. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de ce seigneur.

Toujours hargneuse elle reprit :

-Et ta mère ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais connue.

Je ne mentais pas entièrement sur mes dires, Potter peiné me donna une accolade sur mon épaule :

-Je sais ce que c'est d'être orphelin.

J'en ressentis presque de la peine :

-Qui es-tu donc et qu'est ce que mon père a omis de m'enseigner ?

Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent hormis ceux de Potter. Je venais de gagner ma place et ils allaient le regretter bien amèrement.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque je me présenta au premier cour de potion, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, puisque j'avais passer cette dernière a écouté les aventures de Potter et ci qui pouvait être contenu dans six romans, voir plus, sans mentir, la vie d'Harry Potter n'avait quasiment plus de secret pour moi, ses sacrifices non plus. Je devais me rendre compte que dans cette guerre il avait plus perdu que moi. Pourtant le combat, c'était bien lui qui le gagnait pour le moment. Il n'était que trois, trois adolescents de mon âge, et ils tenaient tête à Père. Cet homme que moi-même je n'osais affronter, eux, l'avait humilié. C'en était si déconcertant. Cela n'en était que plus attrayant, là ou Père avait échouer j'allais réussir. En passant par les couloirs qui me menaient à la cour, une voix qui m'était familière m'interrompit :

-Pas de panique Mademoiselle, votre professeur n'est pas arriver…

Cette voix grave qui m'était si cher, ce ne pouvait être lui, Léto, mon ami le plus cher, un des fervents partisans de Père, un de ceux qui ne s'était jamais fait remarquer de quiconque. Je me retournai et me retrouvai devant un visage inconnu, grand, longé ligne, de courts cheveux blonds, de profonds yeux verts, il devait s'agir d'un homme d'environ vingt huit ans, d'un professeur visiblement. Il n'avait que la voix de mon beau Léto, et il n'en avait aucun droit. Je le regardai d'un regard sombre, l'inconnu vint à mes cotés et me murmura :

-Ne jamais se fier aux apparences ma douce.

Léto, c'était bel et bien lui, en pire, il reprit sa marche et je le lui emboîtait, tout en marchant il reprit d'un ton hautain :

Bien j'espère que vous ne serez pas ma seule élève. Une griffondor de plus, pou une première année d'enseignement, sincèrement je m'attends a mieux.

Croyez-moi professeur, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences.

Arrivée près de la salle, nous nous séparâmes, je dû me fondre dans la masse des élèves pendant que monsieur le professeur fit son entrée. J'enrageai de connaître sa véritable identité, il n'avait que vingt ans, et il était là, sous une fausse identité, professeur, pourquoi ne m'avait-on pas donner son rôle ? Cela devait être a nouveau un trait d'humour de Père. Mon humour ne tenait pas de lui. Alors que chaque élève s'installait, Léto les immobilisèrent en prenant parole :

Apprenons les manières jeunes gens. Acte un, vous attendez que je prenne palace, acte deux, je vous distribue des tables que vous garderez durant une semaine, la semaine prochaine je changerais vos places et ainsi de suite. Mais avant tout, je me présente, Je me nome Léto Atréids, et vous aurez l'honneur de m'avoir au titre de professeur. N'osez jamais me comparer à votre ancien professeur, lui et moi n'avons rien à voir. Etre infect.

Nos étions tous debout au milieu de la salle tandis qu'il s'amusait a son discours, il nous regardèrent tous , sortit une feuille de sa sacoche et s'éclaircit la gorge :

Bien cette feuille contient vos groupes, afin de favoriser l'esprit de groupe, j'ai pris plaisir à vous mettre en binôme, de maison différente. Etre attentif, c'est la clé du succès. Enregistrez mes paroles je ne me répètes jamais. Bien, commençons….

Je ne fis pas attention a la suite, que Père m'ait exiler, cela pouvait passer, mais qu'il fasse passer Léto en professeur, là, cela atteignait un degré de sadisme qui m'outrageait. Père voulait me surveiller, bien, mais qu'il envoi Léto, sincèrement cela me dépassait. On me tapa l'épaule je sorties de mes pensées, Draco me souriait cyniquement, de toute évidence, il devait s'agir de mon binôme, nous nous installâmes a une table. Draco profitant du brouhaha pour me murmurer :

C'est un grand honneur

Qui ne durera qu'une seule semaine

Lui répondis je agressive. Mon interlocuteur me questionna :

Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Piètre nuit

Mon lit sera libre pour toi.

Vil serpentard.

Le vacarme cessa, Lédo donna a chacun des binômes un pavé énorme d'au minimum cinq cents pages et dit d'une voix cristalline :

-Vous me ferez l'honneur de lire ce volume pour la semaine prochaine a présent passons la pratique, vous avez jusqu'à la fin de cette petite heure pour me faire une potion de votre goût. Celle qui me plaira le plus apporta de suite cinquante points aux élèves qui me l'auront fait.

Je remarqua le regard inquiet que Ron me porta, Léto également et il partit lui murmurer quelque mot. Draco sortit son grimoire de potion je le lui pries et le jeta a terre, puis le regardant dans les yeux lui dit :

Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce genre de chose, il te suffit de me faire confiance et nous aurons ces cinquante points.

Cela c'est sans compter granger étrangère

Granger ?

La meilleure de toutes les élèves c'est elle.

A compter de ce jour ce sera moi.

Et qu'est ce que Mademoiselle je sais tout va nous concocter ?

Une potion de dégoût

C'est là l'idée la plus idiote que j'ai entendu, même l'imbécile de Weasley n'y pensera pas.

Très bien propose une potion

J'ai besoin du bouquin

N'importe laquelle, je les connais toute sur le bout des doigts

Vraiment, alors ce sera celle du polynectar.

Nous ne disposons pas de 47 jours Monsieur Malefoy.

Je me souvins d'un court au court duquel Léto avait participer, il s'agissait ce jour là de fabriquer une potion aux vertus aphrodisiaques. Ce jour là, je n'avais réussi la faire, mais aujourd'hui je réussirais. Draco bien que peu coopératif céda à mes exigences et nous, nous sommes mit à concocter cette potion d'Aphrodite. Lorsque l'heure fut écoulée nous ne furent que trois binômes à avoir fini a temps. Léto observa nos trois potions sans donner le moindre signe d'attirance. Il réfléchit longuement avant de déclarer :

Cinquante points a vous quatre pour avoir fini dans les temps, et je rajoute vingt points a Mademoiselle….

Il m'observait demandant mon nom je répondit :

Evans

C'est cela Vingt points de plus pour Mademoiselle Evans et Monsieur Malfoy.

C'est pleine de fureur retenue que je sortie indemne de ce premier cour….

Je savourai mon moment de solitude à l'extérieur, Cette journée avait été éprouvante, j'en avais perdu l'appétit. M'étant esquivé afin de pouvoir fumer en paix, je savourai le délicieux parfum de ma drogue douce, qui n'allait pas durer longtemps à en juger ma consommation journalière. La dernière bouffée arriva trop vite a mon goût, je rentrai, déambulant dans les couloirs, le couvre feu n'était pas encore tombé.

Mademoiselle Evans !

Je me retournai afin d'observer Léto, ce dernier me rejoint et me sourit :

Mademoiselle Evans, j'aimerais vous parlez quelques instants, voulez-vous bien m'accompagner a ma salle ?

Je ne répondis mot mais lui emboîtait le pas, nous croisâmes Ron, a qui je fis un clin d'œil, auquel il me répondit de son habituel sourire, qu'il était naïf…

J'eus a peine le temps de refermer la porte que déjà les bras de Léto se refermait sur moi. Sa voix envoûtante me murmurant :

Tu ne peux t'imaginer ce qu'il me coûte que de devoir te considérer comme une simple élève lorsque nous sommes en classe.

Je me retournai et l'embrassai avant de lui répondre :

Ce n'est pas cela qui t'empêche de t'en amuser n'est ce pas.

Il me sourit en guise de réponse. Le goût de ses lèvres et les palpitements de son cœur me faisaient frémir, ce n'était pas le corps que je connaissais mais il s'agissait tout de même de celui auprès duquel j'avais le plus appris, du moins en ce qui concernait la matière de la luxure. Je lui encerclais la taille et ne décollais pas ma bouche de la sienne, il recula sous mes pas, et finit contre son bureau, ses mains expertes savaient le chemin qu'il fallait emprunter afin de me faire gémir, il connaissait par cœur, chacune de mes courbes, chaque parcelle de ma peau. Léto me souleva et inversa nos positions, je me retrouvai sur le bureau, il souleva la robe, caressait mes cuisses, je lui titillait le lobe de l'oreille, ses mains accélérèrent, ôtant mon shorty avec tant de précision que je ne m'en rendit compte que lorsque je ressentit le contact chaud et doux de ses doigts. Son sourire carnassier me fit comprendre que je le flattais, il n'attendait de moi que mon simple désir, et la chaleur de mon corps. Je ne désirais de lui que le mâle qui me ressemblait. Nous qui avions grandi tout deux sous la même maisonnée, c'est avec lui que j'avais partager le premier baiser, et mes premiers émois. Et aujourd'hui encore, j'étais la proie de ses caresses. Je le dévêtis le corps svelte que je découvris me troubla un instant mais lorsqu'il me murmura :

Ne t'en fait pas certaines choses ne changent jamais.

Sa virilité brute me fit chavirer, je lui ôtai le reste de ses vêtements. Agenouillée, j'entrepris de le faire chavirer a son tour, Sentir son sexe se durcir sous l'effet de mes jeux de langue me faisait bouillir, Savoir que je contrôlais son plaisir, savoir a qui appartenait le pouvoir, le sentir si faible et si fort a la fois. Alors que mon plaisir commençait à monter il me releva et me plaqua a nouveau sur le bureau. Il voulait passer à d'autres jeux, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, avouons le. Empoignant ma poitrine comme il s'agissait de rochers auquel on se suspens pour ne pas tomber dans les abysses, baisant le creux de ma poitrine, puis mon ventre, je sentis sa verge tendue sur mon ventre, allongé sur le bureau, il était au dessus de moi, ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage, il m'embrassait avec tant de chaleur que je me cambrai, puis, il embrassa ma nuque et à nouveau ma poitrine, mon ventre, ses doigts frôlaient mon intimité. Il prenait le temps de caresser mon corps, de le humer, de l'embraser, il le fit si bien que je ne pu que gémir avant même qu'il n'amène sa bouche a mon sexe. Lorsque je sentis l'effleurement de sa langue sur ma chaire, mon sang se mit à bouillir, il continuait ses avances incessantes, je fus prise de frénésie, lacérant sa chaire de mes ongles. Comment pouvait-il m'emmener a une telle furie ne serait-ce qu'avec sa langue, cet homme était la luxure incarnée. A sentir mon corps vibré sous ses mains, je me reculai, mais il ne lâcha pas prise, cela aurait été trop facile. Alors que la moitié de mon corps pendait dans le vide, Léto continuait ses caresses, sa langue me conduisant a l'ivresse alors que ses doigts ne cessaient leur exploration, je ne pu contenir mon émoi et je resserrai mes jambes autour de sa nuque, je ne voulais plus que s'achève cet ébat, il fallait qu'il dure l'éternité, je gémis si bien que j'en fus moi-même ébahie, ce qui accentua mon plaisir. Agrippant ma taille il se délivra de mon ardente étreinte et ramena sur le bureau, sa bouche encore humide de sa prise, je l'embrassai tout de même jamais je n'avais senti tant de chaleur sous ses mains que je pensais connaître, il m'emmena a lui. Je l'accueillies tel une libération. L'agrippant de peur de me perdre. Léto me serrait également, et lorsqu'il parvint enfin à l'orgasme, nos corps se rencontrèrent dans une parfaite harmonie. Nous restâmes ainsi, essoufflé, sa tête posée contre mon épaule. Etrangement nous, nous mîmes à rire au même moment, un rire de soulagement et d'extase. Léto me caressait le dos, et me dit a voix basse :

A l'heure qu'il est tu devrais te trouver dans ta chambre

Je me remis à rire, malgré tous ses talents, il ne disposait en rien du tact lorsqu'il me parlait, il poursuivait :

Néanmoins, ne serait-ce que de t'imaginer entourer de lion peureux, cela me répugne.

Ma fois je n'ai pas d'autres choix

Comment as-tu fait pour atterrir dans cette maison ?

Je m'éloignai de lui, vexée qu'il ne trouve que ce sujet ci a abordé, il prit ma main avec douceur et reprit d'une voix mielleuse :

Si tu avais été une serpentard, j'aurais pu te voir tant de fois que je voulais, mais tu ne fais pas parti de ma maison.

Quel dommage que tu ne puisse pas contrôler mon existence

Il me sourit, alors que je me r'habillais il s'étira et reprit :

Le plus mauvais moment de ma journée c'est lorsque je me regarde dans un miroir.

Il m'amusait, j'aurais aimé pouvoir l'avoir toujours à mes cotés mais cela était impossible, il se rhabilla à son tour, remit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure et m'ouvrit la porte :

Je te raccompagne, ainsi si l'on croise qui que ce soit.

Tu pourras m'humilier brillante idée.

Il marchait à mes cotés alors que nous arrivions près du tableau, un vieil homme aux traits hideux nous interpella :

Halte qui va là ?

Léto me fit un clin d'œil et lui répondit :

Je suis Léto Atréids, le directeur des Serpentards, navrer de vous importuné a cet heure Monsieur Rusard, mais je tenais a raccompagner Mademoiselle Evans à sa maison.

Oh vous l'avez surprise en pleine escapade ?

Non, nous avons conversé sur quelques points, c'est sa première année dans une école, vous comprenez donc qu'elle ait besoin de cours de soutien.

Oh c'est que ce n'est pas conventionnel….

Je ne suis pas un professeur conventionnel Monsieur Rusard

Je devrais en parler à Madame Macgonagall.

Je l'ai averties mais faîtes Monsieur Rusard.

Rusard partit, la queue entre les jambes si je peux dire. Des cours particuliers, une invention faite sur le moment, alors que j'arriva au tableau il prit congé :

Bien Mademoiselle Evans, nous, nous reverrons demain soir pour un nouveau cour.

Certes Professeur.

J'attendis qu'il ait disparu avant de rentrer. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la salle commune je retrouvai Ron, qui sursauta et me demanda d'un ton inquiet :

-Où étais-tu, tu n'as pas respecter le couvre feu, as-tu rencontrer Rusard ?

Il me fit rire, ce rouquin était si attentionné que cela en devenait drôle, je me ressaisi et lui répondit en lui tapant l'épaule :

Du calme Monsieur Weasley, je prends des cours particuliers qui sont loin d'être des plus passionnants, je dois l'avouer, mais qui me sont indispensable si je veux avoir mon année.

Quel professeur as-tu.

Monsieur Atréids à mon grand regret.

Ron après un moment de réflexion reprit :

C'est donc pour cela qu'il m'a dit qu'il allait partager tes nuits.

Cela lui ressemble fort je le crains….

Voilà donc ce qui avait perturber Wesley toute la journée, cela me flattait. Je pries rapidement congé de lui, qui rassuré ne me posait pas plus de questions. Lorsque je me faufilai dans ma chambre, Méphisto me salua :

_« Potter est venu me tenir compagnie. »_

Je sursautai.

_« Comment cela ? »_

_« Il est venu me saluer »_

_« Tu ne lui a pas répondu ? »_

_« Bien sûr que si, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons vécu en Amazonie que nous ne sommes pas des êtres civilisés très chère. »_

_« Par pitié, dit moi que tu n'as rien dit »_

_« Je n'ai rien dit qui pourrait te nuire, et je ne le ferais jamais ma douce »_

Cette nuit là, je ne pu dormir….

Passé deux nuits blanches d'affilée, vous donne un aspect terrible, je le constatais devant le miroir, mes cheveux noirs en broussaille, ma peau blanche, mes yeux verts cernés, je baillai bruyamment lorsque Hermionne entra, dans son costume de préfete elle me dévisageait quelques minutes puis pries parole :

Il faut partir a présent.

J'arrive.

Tu ne parais pas avoir dormi.

Je n'ais pas dormies

Pour quelles raisons ?

Je prends des cours particuliers.

Je franchis la porte de la salle d'eau, elle me dépassait afin de marcher devant moi, cette fille pleine de caractère me tapait sur les nerfs. La journée s'annonçait mauvaise.

J'avais perdu une vingtaine de points pour m'être endormie à plusieurs reprises en plein cour, c'est pourquoi a la fin de cette journée exécrable je m'isolais une fois de plus a l'extérieur, je me sentais inutile au projet de Père, quoi bon servait a présence dans ces lieux, je n'y comprenais toujours rien et je ne devais pas compté sur Léto pour en savoir d'avantage. Je jetai mon mégot et fermai les yeux, assise en tailleur sur le banc de pierre je fis le vide en mon esprit, me concentrant uniquement sur Père. Le silence m'entourai et je finis par le trouver, je ne reconnu nullement le lieu dans lequel il était, il faisait sombre, et le temps était hivernal, Il voulait le retrouver, les réunir avant que Potter ne le devance. Il était accompagné de deux encapuchonnés, sa voix glacée résonna en moi :

_Que fais tu a m espionnée ?_

_Je m'instruis_

_Nous reparlerons de tout ceci dans quelques jours._

Il coupa trop brusquement le contact, et je me retrouvai paralyser quelques minutes,je dû m'allonger pour reprendre mes esprits, les yeux clos je respirai lentement tentant de retrouver mon souffle, on me tapa brutalement l'épaule, j'ouvris les yeux et trouvai Malefoy au regard sombre, il continuai de me brusqué, je me relevai froidement et le repoussai de même manière, il prit parole :

Comment oses-tu imbécile ?

Il sortit sa baguette, je regardai autour de moi, mais ne vit personne, cependant la raison me dictait de restée prudente, c'est pourquoi je lançai :

Accio

La baguette de Draco arriva dans mes mains, le regard sombre je lui prévins :

Si tu veux te battre ce ne sera certainement pas avec de la magie.

Il se rua sur moi, mon poing atterrit dans sa figure ce qui le sonna un instant, puis il se ressaisit sans que je ne m'en rendre compte, il me saisit la gorge et resserrait son étreinte jusqu'à ce que j'en étouffe, avant que le souffle ne m'abandonne, j'eus la force de me dégagée de cette éteinte suffocante. Affaiblies par le secondes que j'avais passée près de Père, je me trouvai en mauvaise posture, reculant de quelque pas je pus formuler :

Petrificus Totalus.

Alors que je tomba a terre sans force, Draco se retrouvait paralyser, puisque j'avais conservé sa baguette, je n'avais plus rien a craindre, j'entendis crier derrière moi, l'on m'appelait, mais je ne sus dire a qui appartenait la voix, peu importait, j'étai trop épuisée pour tenir une seconde de plus .

Lorsque je m'éveillai à l'infirmerie, je fus prise d'un sursaut d'effroi en apercevant Ron a mon chevet, celui-ci sursauta presque paniquer appellent l'infirmière qui accourut aussitôt e qui ma vue pries parole :

A vous voilà enfin réveillée, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait pour être dans un tel état au bout de deux jours seulement passé dans notre école.

Je me relevai lentement, prête à quitter les lieux lorsqu'elle me remise sur le lit :

Hors de question, vous ne bougerez pas d'ici avant demain, tout du moins.

Je m'insurgeai, je n'étai pas a l'article de a mort tout de même, Ron me prit la main et me dit calmement :

Je vous ai vu toi et Malefoy, je suis désoler de n'avoir rien fait.

Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

Il sourit a nouveau, qu'avait il a sourire niaisement a chaque instant ce maudit gamin ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de le regarder furieusement :

Mais pourquoi diable t'attaches tu a moi de telle manière Weasley ?

Le rouquin regarda un instant par-dessus mon épaule, puis reposa son regard noisette sur ma personne :

Parceque je ne peux faire autrement.

Dans ce cas.

Je lui enlaçai la nuque puis furieusement je l'embrassai, il ne put fuir sous cette attaque, alors que mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes, son visage était devenu rouge, de honte, de peur, de surprise, je le fixai avec le même regard puis le giflai avant de lui dire :

Si tu veux mes baisés, il va falloir changer radicalement de comportement, nous n'avons rien en commun, soyons réalise, et il serait préférable pour toi, petit rouquin de t'éloigner de moi autant que tu le pourras.

Il ne répondit rien mais restait a mes cotés, que venais-je de faire ? Weasley était mon seul moyen d'arriver jusqu'à Potter, et je venais de mettre en péril ma seule porte d'entrée, je le regardai inquiète, étais je arrivée a me sabordée moi-même, je le vis fouillé dans ses poches, il en sortit un chocogrenouille et me le tendit, ne pouvant croire en un acte aussi puéril. Il reprit de sa voix douce :

Celui là il est pour toi. C'est ce que l'on donne aux enfants malades.

Je secouai la tête et répliquai :

N'as-tu pas compris que nous ne sommes plus des enfants ?

Ouvres le.

J'obtempérai, la grenouille sauta de son emballage et atterrit dans mon corsage, je souris au rouquin :

Serait ce pour cela que tu tenais tant a ce que je le prenne Weasley.

Il se releva confus :

-Jamais je ne…

Je le coupai tout en attrapant la gourmandise

-Dommage Weasley.

Le chocolat m'était indigeste je le confia au garçon qui me proposa de le manger, alors qu'il y croquait je sortis la carte animé, sur celle-ci figurait un homme a longue barbe, le regard bienveillant il clignait de temps a autre des yeux, écrit en dessous de l'image « Albus Dumbledore » Weasley observait le personnage sourire gentiment et dit d'une voix quelque peu tremblotante :

A présent tu peux mettre un visage sur celui pour qui on porte le deuil.

C'était pour cette raison ?

Je ne pouvais pas savoir sur qui tu allais tomber.

Pour quelle raison as-tu insister pour que je l'ouvres dans ce cas ?

Il était a toi, sans avoir besoin de raison.

La voix moqueuse de Draco résonna :

N'est ce pas mignon, Ron Weasley se serait-il trouver une amoureuse ? Tu ne veux plus du sang de bourbe Weasley ?

De rage j'attrapai Weasley et je l'embrassai longuement, puis me tournai vers Malefoy :

Enragerais-tu de ne pas pouvoir être a sa place ? C'est pour cette raison que tu es si infect envers Potter, Weasley et Granger, tu meurs de jalousie Malefoy.

Je me levai avec peine, ma tête tournait, je poursuivis :

Par ce que tu n'auras jamais leur crans, Monsieur le blondinet.

Il me gifla, je fis de même, alors que Malefoy s'apprêtait a me répondre, j'entendis Weasley formuler :

« Stupéfix »

Un éclaire rouge frappa de plein fouet le vil blond serpentard qui fut paralyser de suite, je me retournai vers le rouquin et éclatai de rire, pour quelle raison l'avait il fait ? Il me répondit sans en prendre conscience ;

La prochaine fois, personne ne pourra le sauver.

Serais tu capable de le tuer ?

Lui demandais je sans réfléchir, il me répondit sèchement ;

Parfois je me demande : comment suis-je capable de le laisser en vie cet enfoiré ?

Parce que tu fais parti des gentils tout simplement

Pardon ?

Je ne me répétai pas, et reprit ma place sur le lit, weasley resta a mes cotés jusqu'au retour de l'infirmière qui lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy stupéfixier plaisanta :

Voilà comment j'aime les élèves.

Elle lança un regard complice a Weasley puis lui fit signe de partir, elle attendu qu'il fut loin avant de prononcer

« Enervatum »

Malefoy reprit des couleurs et ses esprits. Il parût furieux jusqu'à ce que la femme a la blouse ne nous laisse. Une fois qu'il fût sûr que nous n'étions que tout les deux, il vint près de moi et me fixait sans mot dire durant quelque instant, ma conduite l'avait sans doute décontenancé. Cela me plu. Lorsqu'il me vit sourire il prit parole :

Votre prestation de griffondor est des plus efficace.

Comme serpentard perfide et insupportable tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal.

C'est que j'ai de l'expérience…

Je ne pu qu'acquiescé…

Il prit place près de moi sur le lit et se mit a sourire, ses yeux resplendissant fondant sur les miens, son visage s'approchant du mien lorsque ses lèvres arrivèrent sur les miennes je lui accordai le baisé qu'il avait mérité, et lui offrait bien plus qu'un simple baisé. De mes mains je lui entourai la nuque, il me serrait contre lui maladroitement, cela me touchai, plus que ses mains baladeuses où que se yeux scintillants. Sa bouche délicieuse me couvrait de baisés de toutes parts. Le contact de sa peau soyeuse me fit frémir, derrière son masque d'homme exécrable, se cachait un garçon tendre et délicieux. Ses mains se firent plus aventureuses, et glissèrent sous ma robe, remontant doucement jusqu'à mes cuisses, les miennes suivirent le même chemin sur son corps, déboutonnant les boutons de son jean, alors qu'il avait réussit a s'immiscer sous ma dentelle, nous , nous regardâmes d'un air complice, il m'embrassa sauvagement, je m'allongeai, l'attirant a moi je le débarrassai de son pantalon et de son boxer d'une seule traite. Ce qui parût lui plaire, sa bouche sur ma nuque, il aspirait ma chaire et me pinçait, mes mains dans sa chevelure blonde, je soupirai d'aisance. Les jambes autour de sa taille je l'enlaçai avec force et entreprit a mon tour de lui faire un suçon, l'idée que cette marque serait vu de Léto m'amusait atrocement, je dois bien l'admettre.


End file.
